A Day in the Life of the YuGiOh People
by MDQ
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the YuGiOh people do when they aren’t dueling?


A Day in the Life of the YuGiOh People…

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Have you ever wondered what the YuGiOh people do when they aren't dueling?

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

It was a Monday like all the others. It was 9 o'clock and school had just started. Yugi and Yami were running to school so they wouldn't be late. They saw at the same time Tea approaching them. They knew they were in danger so they ran faster.

"Yugi, Yami, wait!" Tea shouted at them running as fast as she could. Unfortunately for them she caught up. "Hi Yugi! Hi Yami!" she said. "I had a dream yesterday! I saw that I was kidnapped by aliens and then they took me to their planet and they forced me to cook pancakes for the rest of my life!"

"Like always" Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked him.

"Well, either evil monsters of doom or zombies kidnap you and they always make you cook pancakes for the rest of your life! And now aliens! What's the difference? Every night you see the same dream Tea!"

When Yami said that he noticed that four of his classmates were walking behind them. They were Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Yami Marik. Ryou was holding a notebook and he was writing the things that Yami said to Tea in it. Yami often wondered why Ryou wrote in his notebook everything that the people around him were saying to each other. He had to admit that Ryou had a weird habit. He never talked, he never laughed, smiled or had any king of expression. He just observed the people around him and wrote all his observations in that little notebook. Bakura and Yami Marik were holding together a big box that had "Danger! Explosives! This box contains a bomb in it!" written on it. Marik was as always holding a box with little strawberry/cherry flavor yogurts in it.

They continued walking. Everyone was silent. Ryou noticed their silence and made a comment in his notebook. After a few minutes they heard some people screaming. They weren't surprised. This happened every day. It was just Kaiba hitting the other students with his limo and laughing evilly _("Muahahahahaha! Oh, look! There's another one there trying to get away! Quickly let's hit him before he gets away!" Kaiba told his driver.) _

The students finally got into class. The class started ms. Teacher started with her lesson. Tea was sitting on the first row of desks, all alone since Serenity dropped out of school so she could open her own chicken farm like she always dreamed, Yugi in the back of the class, Ryou in a dark corner, Kaiba near the window, Marik on the second row and Yami Marik and Bakura in the middle of the class.

Tea was taking notes as quickly as possible. She wrote down absolutely everything that the teacher was saying, (_Tea's Notes: One and one equals two, Bakura stop talking and Yugi pay attention, two and two equal four, yes Yugi? Of course you can go to the bathroom, three and two equal five…)_ and she always studied her notes and learned them by heart word by word! When suddenly a little strawberry/cherry flavored yogurt landed on her head. Marik was laughing behind her _("hihi")_ but Tea didn't notice anything. Another little yogurt landed on her and Marik laughed again. Tea didn't notice it either. The 27th little yogurt landed on Tea and for the 27th time Marik laughed_ ("hihi")._ This time Tea noticed it.

"The aliens are attacking!" she started shouting, she stood up and ran out of class.

When she left she didn't close the door so the noises from the hallway could be heard.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked Tristan in the hallway.

"For the last time, YES!" Tristan said.

"Check again!"

"No one is hiding Joey!"

"Are you sure that there are no paparazzi hiding, or reporters or anyone else?"

"Yes, Joey, you are safe, you can go to class now"

"Fine, I'll risk it!" Joey said and entered the class wearing a big hat, big sunglasses and a fake beard, so the paparazzi wouldn't recognize him easily. When he saw that there were indeed no hidden cameras he sighed in relief.

"This is the third time that you are late Mr. Wheeler!" the teacher Ms. Teacher told him.

"But ms. Teacher I have to check ever corner in my way to school for hidden paparazzi! It's so hard to be famous! Of course you can't understand it because no one knows you, but with me it's different."

Yugi noticed that the whole class and the teacher ms. Teacher were looking at Joey. 'Now's my opportunity' he thought and he took out a bottle of vodka that he had hidden in his hear and drank half of it. Then he hided the bottle in his hair again. Only Ryou saw him (because he always saw everything) and wrote it in his notebook.

Half an hour later… 

'Hohohoho! Merry Christmas' was heard outside the window. Seto jumped in his seat. He quickly put all his things in his silver suitcase and jumped off the window of the class. Ms. Teacher continued her lesson like nothing had happened, as they all knew that this was the signal for Kaiba to leave school and go work at his company. They heard it everyday at the same time and everyday Kaiba would jump off the window and leave.

A few minutes later… 

"It's time" Yami Marik whispered to Bakura. They both cackled evilly _("Bwahahahahaha!")_. They both got up and took their box that had 'Danger! Explosives! This box contains a bomb in it!' written on it.

"Where are you two going?" Ms. Teacher asked them.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Yami Marik said innocently.

"And I'm going with Marik to make sure that he doesn't get lost in the way" Bakura added.

"Oh, ok then! Go!" Ms. Teacher said.

"Muahahahahahahahaha!" Yami Marik and Bakura laughed when they left the classroom. They hadn't lied to the teacher; they were really going to the bathroom, but for a very unusual purpose…On their way the saw Yami lying on the school's roof sun tanning.

"He always does that!" Bakura said and Yami Marik shook his head in disapproval.

Half an hour later…

Bakura and Yami Marik returned to the class, still laughing evilly ("Muahahahahaha"). Ryou immediately noted the time in his notebook. And then…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 

The noise of the explosion of a bomb was heard from the bathroom…

'Again…' Ms. Teacher thought and continued her lesson.

The End

Please Review!

Thanks!


End file.
